User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Mining Act
And what of villages being near to mines? And hamlets that have grown enough to become villages or towns? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Currently there are no villages within the 3km range. Only the hamlets Clave Rock and East Hills. Hamlets don't just turn into villages or towns. As far as I know, this has never happened. Anyway: there is never a need to do that. You could build another hamlet near the mine next to the older one and still have two "neighborhoods". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : #Correct. Of course. With permission of Governor is necessary. #I think 5 is better. Safety is important for Oceana people, I think. They're a little bit photosensitive and caution but confident and proud! The hamlets of Oceana are built around a mine, so that is okay! People of the hamlets usually work in mines, most of them. #No! Of course not! Sorry but if a group of people set up an hamlet, there will be too much small hamlets of around 50 people. They will make of every group of houses an hamlet. I'm not agree with that! Wabba The I (talk) 18:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :The Governor still has to give his permission. I think he won't accept 50 new hamlets in his state by mining organizations :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah okay! Sorry. Wabba The I (talk) 19:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. I'm glad some users do some critical thinking :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: 'Promoting bill time' If the bill in the first chamber was passed the state of oceana could pass a law adressing the need of mining laws as they want fit Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Adoha and Charleston were promoted from Hamlet to Village, but neither were near a mine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ow. I thought Charleston started as a village and Adoha still was a hamlet :P Anyway, indeed, they're not even close to the mining areas :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Adoha en Charleston are both villages. Clave Rock to and East Hills is a hamlet. Wabba The I (talk) 14:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I saw it. I'm getting old; it's getting difficult to keep up with all these changes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::(effe in nederlands) Ja je hebt gelijk. Nu met al die 'onervaren' nieuwe gebruikers die zonder schuine tekst, zonder vette tekst, zonder categoriën, zonder infobox, zonder sjablonen, zonder wat dan nog werken. Lovia is een sociale, evoluerende 'american kingdom' (=Amerika, maar dan in monarchie-vorm). We moeten oppassen of het wordt zoals in Libertas. Ik ben daar nu alles aan het bewerken. Snap je? Wabba The I (talk) 17:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Libertas is heel lang slecht of nauwelijks bijgehouden. Hier houden we het wel bij ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::True ;) Wabba The I (talk) 13:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC)